greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico the Cop!
Nico the Cop! is the 24th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico gets a job at the FanonTown Police Department, but she decides to arrest innocent people for no reason! Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Minor/Supporting Police officers * Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu * Junko Ozake * Maki Tomochidori Transcript *episode opens with Nico playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 on her XBOX One *Mother comes by *Nico's Mother: "Nico, I need you to get a job, please." *Nico: "UGH, FINE!" *goes to the Police Department *Nico: "Hello! I would like to assign as police officer!" *Junko Ozake: "Okie Dokie!" *gets her job as a Police Officer *Nico: "Now who should I arrest?" *sees Hanayo eating rice and handcuffs her for it *Nico: "You are under arrest for stealing rice!" *Hanayo: "EHHHH?! But i'm innocent!" *Nico: "Tell it to the judge!" *throws Hanayo into a jail cell *sneaks into the Student Council office and arrests Eli Ayase *Nico: "You are under arrest for abusing your position in Student Council Body!" *Eli: "Says the one who mistreated her so-called friends." *throws Eli into the same cell Hanayo was *sees Umi practicing archery *handcuffs Umi *Nico: "You are under arrest for smuggling weapons in school!" *Umi: "Are you kidding? It's part of the archery club, jerk." *throws Umi into the cell Eli and Hanayo were *sees Nozomi Toujou doing tarot cards *handcuffs Nozomi *Nico: "You are under arrest for stealing cards!" *Nozomi: "Those are my cards, legally brought." *throws Nozomi into the cell Umi, Eli, and Hanayo were *sees Rin eating Ramen *kicks the Ramen that Rin was eating and handcuffs her *Nico: "You are under arrest for stealing Ramen!" *Rin: "I'm sorry, but i brought that ramen, nya~!" *Nico: "Tell it to the judge!" *throws Rin into the cell where everyone else Nico arrested is present in said cell *sees Maki playing Piano *arrests Maki *Nico: "You are under arrest for playing an illegal piano!" *Maki: "Bullshit, this piano would not be there if it was illegal." *throws Maki into the cell everyone else is *sees Kotori making dresses *handcuffs Kotori *Nico: "You are under arrest for making stupid dresses!" *Kotori: "What are you? "I hate good dresses" fashion police? The actual hell, Nico?" *throws Kotori into the cell everyone else is *sees Honoka eating bread *handcuffs Honoka *Nico: "You are under arrest for eating bread!" *squishes the bread with her foot *Honoka: "What's wrong with eating bread, Nico?!" *Nico: "Tell it to the judge" *throws Honoka into the cell where the Muse is *hours later, Nico has arrested everyone she doesn't like *Mio Sakamoto: "CAN SOMEONE STOP THAT ROGUE COP!?" *voice can be heard saying "NICO! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" *goes into Eiki's office *Nico: "What is it now?!" *Eiki: "So i have been hearing compliants of you arresting people for the stupidest reasons ever and that they actually never broke the law. Is this true?" *Nico: "I'm doing my job you bitch!" *Eiki: "SILENCE! I will check the cells now!" *[Eiki goes over to check the jail cells and asks everyone Nico arrested why they were arrested. They all explain why. Eiki, upon hearing the reasons of their arrests, is really angry at Nico and walks back to her office." *Eiki: "DID YOU FUCKING THINK ARRESTING EVERYONE FOR THE DUMBEST REASONS IS ACTUALLY OKAY?! OF COURSE NOT, YOU'RE FIRED!" *shoots Eiki with her Police Gun, but Eiki is barely wounded due to her being a yama yokai. *Eiki: "YOU'RE ALSO BEING ARRESTED FOR TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!!" *proceeds to free everyone Nico arrested, and puts Nico in the same cell, while taking away her gun, badge and keys. *cries in defeat in the cell *episode ends... Trivia *The following people that Nico has arrested for no reason. **Honoka Kousaka **Cotaro Yazawa **Cocoro Yazawa **Cocoa Yazawa **Nico Yazawa's Mother **Eli Ayase **Kotori Minami **Umi Sonoda **Nozomi Toujou **Rin Hoshizora **Hanayo Koizumi **Maki Nishikino **Atsuko Taiyo **Seitekina Taiyo **Iason Inabi **Nina Inabi **Mio Sakamoto Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes